Suppression of the flash signature of tactical rocket motors is a requirement which has partially been met with the employment of chemicals such as potassium sulphate (K.sub.2 SO.sub.4) which can be mechanically placed in the gas stream and ablated to give the desired affect. Other approaches have included the incorporation of particles of K.sub.2 SO.sub.4 in the propellant, but this degrades the propellant in performance and physical properties.
Therefore, for all systems which employ flash during ignition and burning, particularly, 2.75 rocket motors, SPIKE, etc., an improved method and design for flash suppression would be an advantgeous achievement, particularly, where it is desired to conceal the flash signatures from visual or electronic detection.